Nameless Namek's Spaceship
'''Nameless Namek's Spaceship' is the ship that the Nameless Namekian used to travel to Earth during an epidemic on the Planet Namek. Later, it is used by Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan to fly from Earth to Namek. Overview The ship shares a similar appearance to other Namekian architecture; it's white with an organic sculpted appearance, protruding spikes and large bulbous windows, including King Piccolo and Grand Elder Guru's thrones. It can only be piloted using commands in the Namekian language, which Mr. Popo teaches to Bulma. An important example is the password to get inside of the spaceship, which is "Piccolo." Mr. Popo is also the one who shows the heroes the spaceship's location on Yunzabit Heights, where the Nameless Namekian originally arrived. The craft can travel at immense speed, akin to the Attack Ball, though not quite as fast, and has been modified by Bulma and her father after Mr. Popo showed Bulma the ship. The craft and its passengers make a few detours on an invisible spaceship and Fake Namek before arriving on the real Namek. When they arrive on the ship's planet of origin, the ship is almost immediately damaged critically by a blast from Sūi's arm cannon. It is likely that the spaceship was completely destroyed when Namek exploded. Features As the Nameless Namek's spaceship was built before the great climate shift on Planet Namek in Age 261 when the Namekians where still a space fairing race, it shows the level of technology the Namekians once possessed. Much of the ship systems are voice activated and contains many amenities (from a bed to a toilet) to accommodate its passengers and is equipped with a beam weapon capable of defending the ship from attack as well as destroying any space hazards it may encounter such as asteroids and other forms of debris floating in the depths of space. One interesting feature on board the ship even before it was refurbished by Dr. Brief and Bulma, is the ships voice activated toilet, indicating that Namekians do indeed produce bodily waste. Video game appearances The ship first appeared in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza. In Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, the ship is destroyed by Dodoria's Mouth Energy Wave instead of Sūi's arm cannon blast. Mr. Popo and Bulma appear at Yunzabit Heights for the Nameless Namek's spaceship in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the Nameless Namek's spaceship is found on Yunzabit Heights. Piccolo will react if he investigates it, although his reaction is little more than silence. A memo for the Demon Fusion Wave combo is found on it. In Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, while Gohan and Krillin train inside the Nameless Namek's spaceship during ther trip to Namek, Gohan can use the Battle Simulator to fight Raditz, a Saibaman, or Nappa. If he meets Bulma inside the ship, she will oblige him to do boring tasks such as putting the trash out or cleaning the ship. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, a small scale model of the Nameless Namek's spaceship appear as one of several vehicle models that randomly appear on a dresser near the front door inside Kame House that changes randomly whenever the Future Warrior visits Kame House. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, it is named Piccolo's Spaceship in the Z-Encyclopedia's Vehicles section. The entry is unlocked during the "Evil Emperor Frieza Episode 1" and if Gohan enters the Capsule Corporation and goes to the lab he can find the spaceship there while its being repaired. The Spaceship also appears briefly in Yunzabit Heights during a cutscene explaining how Mr. Popo revealed its existence to Bulma. During Frieza Saga Episode 1, Sub Story "Wild Imagination", Krillin teaches Gohan the two person Mental Simulation Training variation that they will use during the trip to Namek due to the cramped confines of the ship and Bulma's presence preventing them from engaging in normal training. However while practicing at Kame House, Gohan has trouble creating an image of Nappa instead of Krillin at first and after Gohan succeeds, Krillin had trouble focusing due to being distracted by thoughts of a Dirty Magazine he had been reading while waiting for Gohan to show up and creates an image of a hot girl in a bikini. This causes them to end the mental simulation training practice due to Krillin's inability to focus properly and the fact that Gohan had learned the basics. During Evil Emperor Frieza Episode 1: "Interplanetary Prep", as Bulna prepares the spaceship for the trip to Namek, she realizes she's missing some parts and asks Gohan to find the missing components she needs. The parts are Hoverite a deceptively light stone that originates in outer space, Molluscium a light yet extremely study metal that is oddly sensitive to salt, and Thermiphyte a rare heat resistant plant. Bulma gives Gohan the general locations he should search for each item within the with the search area for each depicted as a glowing area on the map. Gohan can find the items using Ki Sense which cause the purple orbs that represent each item to stand out. All three items are located in the vicinity of the lake Fishing Spot located southwest of Gingertown. Once all three are collected, Gohan decides to return to Bulma at the Capsule Corporation. Bulma is surprised how quickly Gohan got the items. Gohan asks her if everything checks out and hands the materials over to Bulma. Bulma confirms he got all the materials they require and tells him he did a get job. She also says she'll have the spaceship up and running in no time. Gohan thanks her for her help in getting the spaceship working. Completing Interplanetary Prep unlocks Bulma's Soul Emblem and the Development Community board as well. Eventually Bulna gets the Spaceship fixed and ready for launch. She tells him to let her know when he's ready (giving him time to complete any remaining Sub Stories or activities on Earth before going to Namek) as they won't be back to Earth anytime soon so he better make sure he's got everything he needs. After Gohan tells her he's ready, she tells he she just has to perform a few final checks and she'll make her way to Kame House and tells Gohan to go on ahead and meet up with Krillin and the others. The scene then shifts to the spaceship getting ready to take off at Kame House, though Gohan only gets a haircut as he is wearing his Demon Clothes before launch instead of the clothes he wears in the manga and anime. Krillin still makes fun of Gohan's haircut and Gohan explains his mother wanted him to look more presentable when meeting an entire alien race. Additionally Bulma is wearing her Namek outfit instead of the spacesuit she originally worn before launch. They bid their farwell to Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Master Roshi, and Turtle. The spaceship then launches into outer space to Namek. After a cutscene explaining Vegeta's recovery and him learning of Frieza's invasion of Namek in search of the Dragon Balls, the scene shifts to Piccolo's Spaceship in orbit near Planet Namek before they land on the surface. Outside the spaceship, Gohan notes the planet reminds him of where Piccolo trained him on Earth. Bulma says there is no use waiting around and that they should find the Dragon Balls. She detects a Dragon Ball with the Dragon Radar. However Gohan senses a strong energy nearby and asks Krillin if he feels it, which he does and notes it is massive and feels evil. Bulma however dismisses their concern to show them the reading she's getting as the Dragon Radar detects four Dragon Balls in one spot. Krillin is excited to the point he nervously tries to pass off the energy their sensing as just some Namekians. However Vegeta's Spaceship soon crash lands and Krillin tells Bulma to contact Master Roshi and take the spaceship back to Earth. She's says she well and that it will take two months to return with Goku. Suddenly Cui's ship crash lands as well. After the scene shifts to Vegeta's lansing and the Frieza Force's invasion, it shifts back to Bulna as she's finished calling Master Roshi, but before she can take off they are found by Frieza Force Soldier A (a burly humanoid alien called a Frieza Force Commando in battle) and Frieza Force Soldier B (a lean humanoid alien called a Frieza Force Officer in battle) instead of Banan and Sui. FF Soldier B reads their power levels eith his scouter but is unimpressed as he is unaware Gohan and Krillin are suppressing theirs. FF Soldier A suggests they take out their spaceship and FF Soldier B fires a Ki Blast blasting a large hole in it. Krillin and Gohan take on the soldiers this leads to Gohan and Krillin's first fight on Namek. Like in the original series, they defeat the two soldiers though are left stranded on Namek with Bulma admonishing the two for celebrating their win with their only means of escape destroyed. During the Main Story "Hideout on Namek", Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma are forced to abandon the broken spaceship which becomes a landmark on the Namek Area Map. Interestingly, the Hoverite, Molluscium, and Thermipthye parts are apparently removed by Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan as they can be found in the Key Items menu after the Spaceship is abandoned. Fittingly a Training Grounds appears near the broken ship allowing Mental Simulation Training to be performed like Gohan and Krillin did while on the spaceship during their trip to Namek. Trivia *This spaceship is the only one on the series that can actually have its speed calculated directly. According to Bulma, it was able to take her and Mr. Popo to Jupiter in under ten seconds. Consider the distance between Jupiter and Earth as being between 3.9 AU and 6.6 AU (Astronomical Units), and assume the timescale to be between 9 and 10 seconds. Then this results in a speed of 196 to 359 c, c being the speed of light. *Based on the same data, the distance between Earth and Namek can also be deduced. Bulma estimated Namek could be reached in less than or, at most, within a month, which means the ship would have to travel between 16 and 30 light-years of interstellar space. *The craft can also have its speed compared to others. The Capsule Corporation spaceship, which has the same speed as the Attack Ball, could reach Namek in six days. Thus, they are five times faster than the Namekian spaceship and have speed of 980 to 1795 c. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Nave Espacial de Piccolo Original Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships